dyinglightfandomcom-20200222-history
UV Flares
Flares are throwing weapons in Dying Light. Description "Pop one of these and the whole city will see it. Plus it'll keep the infected off of you, long as you stay in the light it becomes a win-win." 1-Plastic 1-Chemicals 1-Household Supplies are needed to craft. These are not normal red signal flares, but are special UV Flares, which emit bright Ultra Violet light in a small radius around them, the same type of light your UV flash light gives off. They can be crafted, found in air drops, and 2 are given to the survivor on respawn after a death during a Night Hunter invasion. Usage Flares are thrown like grenades, following a similar arc and going the same distance. During the day, using these is mostly a waste, as none of the day time infected are bothered by UV light, although they can be used to light oil puddles on fire, similar to Fire Crackers. During the night, however, is when they become very useful. UV Flares create what is basically a mini, portable safe area at night, keep in mind that UV flares lasts for only 10 seconds. The UV light given off by the flare will keep volatiles and Night Walkers off of you for a short time. This makes them very useful when running from a pursuit, allowing you time to recover, or acting as a barrier to halt pursuing zombies temporarily. Be careful, though, as normal biters at night will be unaffected by the flare, and Night Walker Gas Tank zombies have hazmat suits that protect them from the light. Strategy * Use flares to give yourself a short break from a pursuit to recover stamina and health, but make sure to be on the move again before it wears off. * Be wary about using flares during pursuit, and don't get cocky, as while volatiles are blinded by the UV light, hitting them will almost always cause them to hit back, even in the light, and can cause things to go down hill fast. * If a volatile is coming at you out of pursuit, you can shoo it away, or at least blind it for a moment with a flare, this will not cause a pursuit. * If running from Volatiles, and they are catching up, tossing a flare at your feet can stop them for a moment, and put some distance between you and a gruesome fate. Be wary, however, as the effect flares have on Volatiles is inconsistent, specifically with the tougher evolved Volatiles, who often only get stopped briefly, and sometimes just ignore the flare if you are using it as a temporary safe area. * Flares can be used to set fire to oil spills, which can be used to blow up/set fire to infected. This can be a double-edged sword if you happen to toss one down and run to it for cover, and end up lighting your self on fire and/or getting blown up. * During co-op, if your ally goes down at night, tossing a flare can allow for an uninterrupted revive. * Throwing flares during the day is a waste, as no day time infected are affected by UV light, the only use for them in sun light is setting fire to oil. * Flares become one of your most important tools against a Night Hunter, draining its energy like a UV flash light, and preventing pounces. * If you happen to get UV suppressed by the Night Hunter, throwing down a flare is often the only thing stopping it from pouncing you. * Don't spam flares, as you cannot use your UV flash light while tossing flares, making for an easy pounce if the Hunter catches you out of flare light, and there is a recharge time before you can use more if you throw too many too fast. Plus, running out of flares during invasions can be a death sentence. * If you are trying to kill a bolter throwing a few flares will keep the surrounding volatiles away * Sometimes, putting a flare on a roof can cause Volatiles that run into it to recoil backwards and fall off the roof. As funny as this can be, it unfortunately won't kill them 9 times out of 10, so this is an ineffective strategy if you are trying to kill them. Category:Throwing Weapons